


D’amour, d’amitié et de désir

by malurette



Category: Sweet Lovin' Baby
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Flash Fic, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Two Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Rei et Magobe étaient les amies de Kyo, elles étaient des amantes, et peut-être auraient-elle pu mélanger les deux ?
Relationships: Rei/Magobe





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Intimité  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Sweet Lovin’ Baby   
> **Personnages/Couples :** Kyō (→) Rei/Magobe  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yamaji Ebine, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 20, « _a couple you’d like to have dinner with_ » pour Femslash February (un couple avec qui j’aimerais bien partager un repas)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** en cours de one-shot  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Kyō adore passer du temps avec Rei et Magobe. Elles sont tellement intéressantes toutes les deux ! séparément en tant qu’individus, qu’artistes aux idées créatrices et au point de vue sur la société, passionnants ; et en tant que couple aussi. Elles sont tellement équilibrées, se complètent à merveille. Si elle aimait les filles elle aussi – elle n’y a jamais pensé avant, jamais aimé grand monde avant, elle n’est simplement pas intéressée, mais elles piquent sa curiosité tout à coup – he bien elle aimerait trouve rune moitié de façon à leur ressembler.   
Elle est heureuse qu’elles soient ses amies, qu’elles l’accueillent dans leur cercle intime. En prime, quand elles l’invitent le dîner est toujours délicieux. 

Elle a aimé et aiment toujours sortir prendre un verre avec elles. Elles lui font toujours découvrir des endroits branchés, d’autres gens formidables. Mais aucun qui lui plaise encore plus que toutes les deux, et le privilège d’être invitée chez elles.   
Mago n’est pas très douée pour la cuisine, elle semble presque faire exprès de rompre ce cliché ; Rei se débrouille correctement. Elles ne sont pas des chefs suprêmes l’une ni l’autre mais elles mettent du soin dans des recettes simples et bonnes, et leur accueil fait le reste. Kyō reçoit ici l’impression d’un foyer aimant ; elle sait que ça n’est pas illusion, elle apprécie cette réalité, et c’est tellement mieux qu’un restaurant fancy. 

Vraiment, elle adore passer du temps chez elles. Ça lui donne parfois l’impression d’être un peu voyeuse, elle en a un peu honte… mais c’est tellement bon.   
Elle ne rêve pas de faire partie de leur couple, non non, elle les laisse à leur intimité. Elle est un peu curieuse, mais pas à ce point. Mais juste, partager un peu de temps comme ça, régulièrement, ça la satisfait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** D’amour, d’amitié et de désir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Sweet Lovin’ Baby  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kyō/Rei/Magobe  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yamaji Ebine, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Mes potes et moi » d’après 31_jours (14 février ’16)  
>  **Prompt :** Femslash February  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post one-shot  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600

Kyō, 24 ans, simple employée, n’a pas beaucoup d’amies. Il y a sa collègue Megu avec qui elle s’entend bien malgré leurs différences de goûts et de personnalités, un peu à l’ouest, et au boulot c’est à peu près la seule. Ses camarades de classe d’autrefois, elle les a perdues de vue au fil du temps.  
Et à part elle, il y a ces deux femmes dont elle a fait la rencontre de façon tellement fortuite et avec qui elle s’entend étonnamment bien malgré leurs douze années de différence. 

Rei est tellement classe ; Magobe plus gouailleuse par moment deviendrait presque vulgaire. C’est un drôle de paradoxe parce qu’à côté elle sont toutes les deux si cultivées, si raffinées… et en même temps… Kyō est très impressionnée. Elle s’étonne de pouvoir ainsi les considérer comme ses amies : elle les admire et les respecte, mais dans l’autre sens, qu’est-ce qu’elles peuvent bien lui trouver à elle si banale ? Elles n’ont pas le même niveau que ses collègues si superficielles avec qui en comparaison elle n’a qu’une amitié très légère. 

De façon moins avouable, Kyō se sent attirée par l’amour entre elles. Elle est épatée par leurs personnalités individuelles. Elle en fait pas de mélange des sentiments : elle n’en désire pas une plus que l’autre. C’est vraiment leur lien qui lui plaît.  
Elle cache ses idées, essaie de les nier et les impute à Magobe et à ses suggestions scabreuses. Même si Kyō sait bien qu’il ne s’agit que de plaisanteries – d’un goût relativement douteux – à force de répétition elles ont fait leur chemin dans sa petite tête… 

Elles passent régulièrement des après-midi et des soirées délicieuses où elles tiennent de grandes discussions sur toutes sortes de sujets, légers ou plus profonds, parfois intimes, toujours passionnants. Que ça soit juste prendre un verre ou partager un repas ou aller au cinéma, qu’elles en profitent pour échanger un livre ou de la musique… Rei et Magobe enrichissent tellement la vie de Kyō, bien au-delà de son petit quotidien ordinaire d’avant qu’elle ne les rencontre. 

Elles la font se sentir tellement… tellement spéciale ! Aucun mot n’est assez adapté pour décrire le lien privilégié qu’elles lui ont offert. Kyō cherche toujours à se montrer à leur hauteur ; cultivée, précise, ouverte, mais de temps à autre, comme ça, elle se rend compte de lacunes à combler. 

Elle est complètement brisée le jour où Magobe rompt avec Rei. Tellement déçue, tellement blessée, encore plus que si elle l’avait quittée elle aussi ! Elle réalise trop tard à quel point elle les aimait toutes les deux. Elle ne les considérait pas juste comme des amies, et ce qu’elle éprouvait en plus n’était pas juste dirigé vers la baise comme Magobe plaisantait.  
C’est vrai qu’elle les aurait voulues pour amantes, mais à condition de partager leur amour, leur vie, et pas juste leur lit. Elle regrette tellement de n’avoir pas agi tant qu’il était temps !  
Et elle aurait trop honte maintenant de prendre la place auprès de Rei sans Magobe. Oui, elle la désire, mais pas seulement. Ça serait trop incomplet…  
Elle voudrait tellement pouvoir revenir à l’époque où elles étaient toutes les trois… même si ça voulait dire continuer à les admirer et les désirer de loin, tant qu’elles étaient heureuses !

Et maintenant que c’est fini, Kyō ne croit pas pouvoir trouver ni amour ni amitié aussi profond que ceux qu’elles ont perdu là. Aussi elle ne cessera jamais d’espérer, tout comme Rei, que Magobe reviendra un jour et que même sans pouvoir tout effacer, elles pourront reconstruire quelque chose…


End file.
